Freddy Fazbear vs Pennywise
Description Two notorious killers, who scared little kids, and utilize fear before killing their victims. Who is more scarier to win this battle? Interlude Wiz: The robot vs clown, the ones who can scared us all... Boomstick: Uh oh. Wiz: And they are going to fight to the death, we'll see who's scarier enough to win. Freddy Fazbear, the animatronic of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Boomstick: And Pennywise, the dancing clown who scared kids. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Freddy Fazbear Wiz: A man named William Afton, also known as Purple Guy. He killed some kids which now inhabit the Animatronics of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear is the leader of the animatronics and is usually seen on stage along side Bonnie and Chica. Boomstick: Poor Foxy was alone... Wiz: He seems to be stealthy. Boomstick: He is, he jump the heck out of player in the first game. Wiz: In the sequel for The Silver Eyes, The Twisted Ones, Freddy destroyed an army of Balloon Boys. Boomstick: For real? Wiz: Yes for real. Boomstick: Well, there is one thing. I don't know who is a most creepiest Freddy, Phantom or Nightmare. Wiz: Depends. Anyway, being a possessed robot, he won't die if his physical body is destroyed. Boomstick: Freddy also can't be weak unless he can easily be damage, he can rip metal, can throw and smash arcade machines like toys. Wiz: He has experience of killing night guards for about two weeks if counting the two games. Boomstick: There's different version of Freddy, it is Golden Freddy. Wiz: Freddy can hide almost perfectly, scare you with his jump scares, and can think much more than the average man. Boomstick: The Ghost Children chases Purple Guy, when Purple Guy get inside of Springtrap, he died. Then later Purple Guy become Springtrap... Wiz: Freddy is extremely old which can be both good and bad, electricity can be fatal against him, he regularly underestimates opponents, his durability is inconsistent, he was easily killed by Purple Guy and he has no formal combat training. Boomstick: His Microphone as his weapon can smash your head open, I better stay back with their Microphones! Wiz: Freddy has survived many years being alive, sneaks behind cameras, can easily murder humans, and has an indestructible soul but a breakable body making him unable to be killed. Boomstick: In Sister Location, that Freddy looks... Pfft. White? He supposed be brown. Wiz: He was a the soul of a child in a robotic suit. But I think he's old now. Boomstick: And pizza, I miss eating it. My Mama Boomstick used to make pizzas for me since I was a child. Wiz: You could eat pizza later. Boomstick: Great! By the way, Freddy Fazbear is really creepy with his laughs. Freddy Fazbear Jumpscares Pennywise Wiz: IT crashed-landed on Earth and burrowed under the land that would become Derry, Maine. Boomstick: As if the creature expected the event to occur, Derry was settled in 1700s. I mean wow, 1700s? That would been a long time! Wiz: Yes. IT wake up every 27-30 years and assuming the form of Pennywise the Dancing Clown, IT would spend a year feeding on the fear and flesh of the town residents with children being his preferred prey. Boomstick: However, IT soon finds itself on the receiving end when a group of children teamed up and made a pact to kill the creature. Also poor Georgie got his arm ripped off by Pennywise, that was brutally and sad! Georgie only need his boat. Wiz: It's pretty ironic that Pennywise lost to the Loser Clubs twice. Boomstick: Yeah exactly, I thought Pennywise was pretty strong! Wiz: He can be extremely arrogant. Boomstick: He killed numerous people for over centuries, literally getting away with murder! Wiz: He arrived on earth in such a cataclysmic meteor impact, it nearly destroyed the planet. He also created a hurricane that almost wrecked all of Derry. Boomstick: He can regenerate from a shot in the head! Wiz: Pennywise's usual method of killing is by peering into the mind of his prey and assume the form of what they fear the most, preferring to sweetened the meat with absolute terror. As a result, though he feeds on adults and can haunt people in their dreams, Pennywise normally targets children as they are considered easier targets to frighten and kill. However, IT's nature as a psychically sensitive entity makes the creature victim when its prey can use their own imagination against IT or even starve the creature by making IT afraid. Boomstick: He has a powers and abilities: Trapping souls within the Deadlights, Shapeshifting, Photokinesis, Controlling Weather, Illusion Casting, Invisibility, Hemokinesis, Controlling Mind, Possession, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Can grant life to inanimate objects, Regeneration, Plant, Water and Electricity Manipulation. Wiz: Though immortal and able to regenerate from a shot in the head, It is bound by universal law to have the weaknesses of whatever form the creature assumes. Boomstick: I rather not to float! Pennywise: It was real enough for Georgie! Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Ooh I'm scared but now it's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Pennywise walks inside the Freddy's Pizzeria and saw the blood split, across the hall. Pennywise decide to walk into hallway, until Freddy Fazbear show up. Freddy: You. Who are you? Pennywise: I'm Pennywise, little bear. And I'll make sure you'll float too! Freddy: Nobody call me a little bear! Fight!!! Freddy charges at Pennywise, Pennywise disappear. Freddy: You can run but you can't hide! Pennywise came and punch Freddy, Freddy uppercuts Pennywise. Pennywise then bite Freddy, Freddy toss Pennywise. Pennywise gets up. Pennywise: Oh so you like to throw a tantrum don't you? Freddy charges at Pennywise, Pennywise jump at Freddy, Freddy hits Pennywise with microphone. Pennywise then kicks Freddy's knee and tosses him to stage. Pennywise: Now let me hear you sing! Freddy charges at Pennywise, Freddy throw a punch at Pennywise, and stabbing Pennywise with microphone. As Freddy walk away, Pennywise gets up, smiling. Pennywise: Looks like my prey is fighting back. Freddy: Wha- How?! Pennywise disappears, Freddy was looking for him. As Freddy turn around, the axe hits Freddy, it was Pennywise holding a axe. Pennywise: This is your killer's axe, Freddy. Freddy headbutts Pennywise, Freddy grabs the axe and tries to stab Pennywise, Pennywise rolls over and biting Freddy's leg. Freddy kicks Pennywise away from him. Freddy: You ignorant clown, stop clowning around my restaurant! Pennywise: This restaurant will be very perfect place to prey children! Freddy charges at Pennywise, Pennywise disappears. Freddy: Face me, clown. No use hiding buddy. Pennywise bits Freddy, Freddy yelp and push Pennywise. Freddy throw a punch but Pennywise dodges and punches Freddy. Freddy: Argh! Pennywise: You'll float too! Freddy kicks Pennywise, and toss him onto stage. Pennywise: Want a balloon? Freddy see a slice of pizzas. Freddy: Want a pizza? Freddy throw pizza at Pennywise, Pennywise jump at Freddy and toss him into ground. Freddy grabs a chair and smashes it to Pennywise. Freddy Jumpscares Pennywise and biting him. Pennywise grabs a axe and stabs Freddy. Pennywise: Freddy, it time to die. Freddy laughs. Freddy: Not a chance. Pennywise: You have soul inside you, you got killed by a man. And you and your friends stuck in a robotic animal--''' Freddy: '''That's it. Freddy soft punch Pennywise, and toss him to ground. Freddy with a microphone smashing Pennywise's face multiple time. Pennywise grabs Freddy and toss him. Pennywise: Ooh, not nice! Freddy: You seems like you too hard to kill, get out of my restaurant. Pennywise: Not a chance! If I kill you, I'll prey every children in this restaurant! Freddy: Heh, I would love to see you try. Pennywise punch Freddy, Freddy groans and throw a punch at Pennywise. Pennywise bite Freddy's hand, Freddy yell and headbutts Pennywise, Freddy throw Pennywise. Freddy then manages to grabs a arcade and throw it at Pennywise. Pennywise disappears with a lot of balloons, then Pennywise out of nowhere kicks Freddy that sent him being toss at wall. Pennywise: Ho ho, you might be so strong! Freddy: Enough clowning around, it's time to bring a end! Pennywise punches Freddy multiple times, Freddy bite Pennywise's shoulder, Pennywise grabs Freddy by head and tossing him. Freddy kicks Pennywise's knee, then Pennywise stabs Freddy with a knife. Then Freddy uppercuts Pennywise and hitting him with microphone. Pennywise blocks the swing of microphone and punch Freddy, Freddy groans and Jumpscares Pennywise. Pennywise then manages to grabs a chair and hits Freddy with it. Pennywise tackles Freddy, Freddy groans and bite Pennywise. Pennywise headbutts Freddy and stabs Freddy in chest with a axe, Pennywise then manages to toss him into wall. Pennywise: Time to float. Freddy charges at Pennywise, Pennywise hits Freddy with a chair and Pennywise rip one of Freddy's eye. Then Pennywise manages to hold Freddy's head, and ripping Freddy's head off. Pennywise then stabs Freddy with an axe, cutting him in half. Freddy Fazbear was shut down. Pennywise: Hehehehe, it was fun knowing you Freddy! Now it's--''' Pennywise heard a noise, it was 6 AM! The kids are coming. Pennywise: '''I better clean this mess and the blood across a hall before they come! =Poll= Who will win? Freddy Fazbear Pennywise Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: Whoa, now that was amazing! Wiz: Pennywise was a universal, while Freddy can be easily damage and killed by Purple Guy. Boomstick: Yeah, Pennywise is basically a god! Creating a hurricane that almost wrecked all of Derry, Killed more people than Freddy, he also arrived in Earth in such a cataclysmic meteor impact and it nearly destroyed the planet! Freddy was obviously just the animatronic. Wiz: He can also regenerate from a shot in the head and cut the kid's arm off by his sharp teeths. Advantages: Pennywise the Dancing Clown winner * Stronger * Regenerate from a shot in the head * Can created a hurricane that almost wrecked all of Derry * Kill numerous people for over centuries * Immortal Disadvantages: Freddy Fazbear loser * Stealth * Stronger * Can be easily damage * Couldn't kill a single human * Faster Boomstick: This battle wasn't really clowning around, Freddy was unbearable to beat a clown! Wiz: The winner is Pennywise! Category:Bob6114 Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:"Scary" Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Creature vs Robot themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Robot vs Alien' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1